Parental Issues
by TheNinthCircleofHell
Summary: *My First Fic!* Sheba, being sick of not having any parents decides to go look for hers. The others, however, decide to take advantage of the situation, using it as an opportunity to become the new gods of Lalivero. -Crack-


Author's Note: My first fanfic! It took a while to write mainly because I'm almost inhumanly lazy but I've finally done it. Anyway, since it's my first fic I need people to point out where I've made mistakes, didn't describe things for long enough, etc.  
And just to make this clear, I do not dislike Sheba in any way or hold anything against her, despite what I put her through.

... and don't take this fic seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, Camelot does.

* * *

Parental Issues

Sheba was walking contentedly through Vale towards the inn where she was staying. The village was a pleasant change from the hot, dry climate of Lalivero. She passed Garet's house and decided to stop by. She passed by the window and decided to peer through. Inside, she saw Garet's mother lovingly cooking a pot of meat and wild mushroom stew. Garet, Kay and Aaron were hungrily gathering around her.

"Mum, how much longer do we have to wait for? I'm starving!"

"Hmm, I'd say that it's just about done darling. Would you like a taste test?"

"Sure!" Garet reached across the counter and grabbed a spoon. Leaning over the pot, he dipped it in and took a sip.

"Wow mum, this is great!"

"Well," said Garet's mum, giving him a small hug, "My precious babies only deserve the best!"

"Aww, thanks mum." Then Garet stated "It's moments like this that makes me feel sorry for people without any parents. People like Sheba. Her life must really _really _suck!"

Sheba glared at Garet, her right eye twitching as he obnoxiously started slurping down bowlfuls of stew. She stalked off, her good mood spoiled. She started heading back to the inn.

"Stupid, fat moron.... I ought to ram a tornado into his house.... we'll see who's life sucks then." Sheba muttered angrily.

"Hey Sheba!" exclaimed Jenna. She wandered over. "How's it going?"

"Hey Jenna." Sheba replied. The annoyance in her voice was easily noticeable.

"What's wrong? You sound really angry."

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that-"

"Jenna sweetie!" Jenna's mother bustled up to the pair. "Jenna, I found your jacket!" She held up a red silken jacket.

"Wow, thanks mum! You're the greatest! I've been searching for ages! Where did you find it?"

"It was just behind your desk."

"Ah, my bad.... Thanks so much! I thought I'd have to buy another."

Jenna turned around.

"Sheba - hey, where'd she go?

--------------------------------

Sheba walked angrily away from the second reminder that day that she had no parents.

"What's their problem? Are they _trying _to annoy me?"

She passed by Isaac's house and decided to take her anger out on him. She walked past his window and looked inside, forgetting that Dora had been very clingy since the adepts had returned. Sure enough, there was Dora still holding Isaac in a tight embrace, muttering "ImissedyousomuchImissedyousomuchImissedyousomuch"

Kyle smiled at the two of them "Give the poor guy some space Dora!"

"BUT I MISSED HIM!!" Dora yelled at Kyle.

"Aww, mum, dad." Isaac decided to say at that particular moment "It's so nice to have parents who care so much about me!"

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Sheba went to the town square and screamed "Everybody out here. NOW!"

The villagers of Vale crept out of their houses, curious about what the psychotic little wind adept was going to say.

"I am sick of not knowing who my parents are and all of you seemingly rubbing it in my face! This is the village of adepts isn't it?! Somebody here should have heard about a baby falling out of the sky! Who the hell's fault is it that I ended up as the god-child of a village full of religious fanatics?"

She started crazily pointing out random people in the crowd.

"Was it your fault? Was I the product of one of your sick experiments? Thanks to someone I had to spend all my waking hours locked indoors because the villagers were afraid I'd get hurt! If it hadn't been for them, Babi would never have abducted me! And don't get me started on Babi! Seriously, why couldn't that miserable old geezer just lie down and die when he was meant to instead of...."

She ranted on for several more minutes until a group of Valeans followed by the Great Healer burning a strange-looking herb managed to coax her away. The group led a doped-looking Sheba away for what was probably going to be a long session of therapy with the Great Healer.

--------------------------------

"Wow, Sheba really lost it this time."

The adepts were discussing Sheba's tantrum outside the Great Healer's building while waiting for her.

"Ah well, it's not her fault she's been a bit spoiled," said Jenna.

"Yeah, it's nowhere near as bad as she made it out to be," Garet grumbled. "I mean, Faran told us that he and the villagers did basically anything Sheba asked them to"

Then Ivan pointed something out "Hey, what if someone were to trick Sheba into believing that they were her dad or something? Wouldn't that make the villagers of Lalivero treat them like some sort of...." Ivan trailed off as an idea crept into his mind.

"Ah... never mind! See you guys later!" Ivan hurried away.

The remaining adepts glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. Then they all ran off excluding Garet, who had no idea what was going on, and Piers who had wandered off to read another of his cheesy romance novels.

"Hey! Where everyone going?" shouted Garet.

"Oh, hi Garet," Sheba had finally finished her anger management session with the Great Healer. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know!" cried Garet.

--------------------------------

The following day Sheba was in her room having a rest as the Great Healer had advised her.

"Wow," she muttered to herself. "The whole village must think I'm insane."

She laid back and tried to sleep but there was a knock on the door.

"Who'd want to visit me?" she thought. She got up and opened the door.

"Sheba! It's so nice to see you!" Mia exclaimed as she entered the room. Isaac came in behind her.

"Oh, hey guys. Why are you two up here?" asked Sheba.

"We were just checking in to see how our daughter was doing," he explained casually.

Sheba had started moving back to her bed but paused as Isaac's words sunk in.

"Wait... what did you just say?"

Mia cried out and embraced a completely stunned Sheba. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you! We were afraid you wouldn't accept us!"

Isaac stepped forward "But yesterday made us realize we can't hide from the truth any longer."

Sheba could only stare.

"It's all true, believe us!"

"The poor girl, she's so confused," murmured Mia. "We need to explain to her how it happened." She let go of Sheba and huddled close to Isaac.

Sheba started slowly edging around the pair.

".... what have you guys been smoking?"

Mia and Isaac ignored her and began their story. "It happened when your father and I first met. We held deep feelings for each other and not long after we made love-"

"WHAT!?" Sheba almost vomited as the image automatically flew through her mind.

Isaac and Mia ploughed on as if nothing had happened "And soon after our quest was over, your mother and I were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.... but before we could show anyone, the Wise One appeared! It took you away from us saying it needed to send you back in time to help light the lighthouses. It was then we realized that you, Sheba, the one who magically fell out of the sky unharmed, the one with no parents, was our daughter."

Mia held out a hand to Sheba. "Please believe us!"

Sheba stared at Isaac and Mia. There were so many flaws in their story that she couldn't even begin to number them.

"Umm...." she said while slowly backing out the door. "I'll think about it."

She slammed the door shut as soon as she was outside and ran out of the inn.

"What the hell's wrong with those two?" she muttered to herself.

"Who are you talking about?"

Sheba turned around. Standing in front of her was Ivan and Hamma.

"Oh thank Sol, people who are sane! Listen, Isaac and Mia have gone completely mental. They think that they're my parents!"

Hamma stepped forwards and frowned. "There's no way that those two could be your parents."

"Exactly!"

Ivan stepped forwards as well. "It's because we're your real parents, Sheba!"

"What...." Sheba started backing away. "That's not even possible!"

"Of course it's possible," stated Hamma. "Ivan just wasn't telling anyone that he was eight years older than he previously stated, out of fear of being teased further about his height."

"But I'm okay with admitting it in front of my daughter," said Ivan, giving her a small smile.

Hamma gave Sheba a serious glance. "We all look alike and share the same psyenergy, do we not? Sheba, you're a part of this family."

Sheba was disgusted. She pointed at Ivan. "That would make him about eight when you..... and....... you're siblings...... and...... you're....... that's just sick!"

Sheba sprinted away, trying to get as far away from the pair as humanly possible.

Ivan watched her run off. "You said she'd believe us!"

"She'll come back.... my predictions have yet to be proven wrong."

Eventually Sheba ran out energy to run any further and collapsed.

"Hey, Sheba!" Jenna and Felix ran up to her.

"No...." Sheba wheezed "Stay away...."

"Sheba, what's wrong? What were you running from?" Felix asked, looking concerned.

Sheba calmed down slightly. "You're not my parent's, are you?"

Felix and Jenna looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

Sheba looked up at the two of them and gave them a relieved smile.

"Thank heavens! You guys would not believe the day I've been having..."

Felix looked down at her and smiled. "Of course we'd believe you. We are, after all, your real brother and sister."

Sheba's smile changed into a look of horror.

"No...."

"I thought we lost you!" Jenna cried hysterically, flinging her arms around Sheba.

"NOOO!!!" Sheba broke out of Jenna's grip and tried running out of Vale. As she ran towards the exit, she noticed Alex and Piers walking towards her.

She turned to face them and screamed "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARDS! YOU ARE NOT MY REAL PARENTS!!"

And with that she ran out of Vale.

Piers raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex. Alex looked back at Piers. Then he broke down and started crying.

"Why does everyone here assume I'm gay?"

Alex warped away leaving behind a very lost and confused-looking Piers.

--------------------------------

Sheba was hiding behind a tree hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"It's okay... I'm safe out here... they'll never find me....." she reassured herself.

"Sheba," A powerful voice echoed around the forest. "It's time you know the truth.... we are your real parents!"

--------------------------------

"What the hell were you guys playing at?" yelled Felix.

"Yeah!" added Jenna. "She would have believed us if you guys hadn't butted in!"

One day had passed and the adepts were discussing about how their various plans had failed.

"Isaac, who on Weyard would believe that they were actually your child sent back in time?"

"At least I didn't tell her that she was daughter of you and your sister! What were you trying to do? Mentally scar her?"

Ivan turned away "Hamma told me she'd believe us..." he muttered.

"I feel really bad for her," murmured Mia. "I wonder where she ran off to...."

"Hey guys!" Piers approached the group. "I found a note she left in her room."

Everyone turned to Piers "What does it say?"

It says that she's discovered her real parents and has left Vale to spend time with them."

"Wow," said Jenna "I wonder who managed to convince her."

"The Wise One and Dullahan," Piers stated.

"WHAT!?"

"Well," said Isaac thoughtfully. "I guess it sort of makes sense...."

Felix looked at Isaac strangely. "Isaac... this makes no sense."

"YOUR FACE MAKES NO SENSE!"

* * *

Author's note: Don't complain to me about the end, I know it's horrific and endings are something I have to work on. Read and Review: I need help on how I can improve my stories, so complain your tiny little hearts out. Except the ending. I KNOW.

(There isn't a name for Wise OnexDullahan, is there?)


End file.
